cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rade Serbedzija
Rade Serbedzija (1946 - ) a.k.a. Rade Sherbedgia (and other alternate spellings) Film Deaths *''Predstava Hamleta u Mrdusi Donjaj (Acting Hamlet in the Village of Mrdusa Donja)'' (1974) [Joco/Hamlet]: Stabbed with a poison blade during a swordfight in the play-within-the-film. (I haven't seen this, so I don't know whether Hamlet's death scene is shown or not.) *''Manifesto (A Night of Love)'' (1988) [Emile]: Accidentally hits his head on the floor when he falls off the bed during horseplay with Camilla Soeberg; she later rolls his body up in a rug and gets Eric Stoltz to help her get rid of the body. *''The Saint (1997) '[Ivan Tretiak]: Although Rade survives the final film, an alternate ending (seen here) has him being shot repeatedly by his son (Valeriy Nikolaev). *Mighty Joe Young (1998)' [''Andre Strasser]: Electrocuted when he falls onto an electric generator after the giant gorilla Joe throws him into some power lines just as Rade is about to shoot Charlize Theron. (Thanks to ND) *''Mission: Impossible II ''(2000) [Dr. Nekhorvich]: Neck snapped by Dougray Scott (who was disguised as Tom Cruise, and thus was actually played by Tom in this scene) on board the airplane. (Thanks to ND) *''Snatch'' (2000) [Boris the Blade]: Shot repeatedly by Vinnie Jones (until he runs out of bullets, having been hit by a car to no effect). (Thanks to Tal, Jeff, and ND) *''Quicksand ''(2003) [Oleg Butraskaya]: Shot in the eye by a police officer. (Thanks to ND) *''The Fog'' (2005) [Captain William Blake]: Burned to death, along with the rest of his crew, when the townspeople set fire to his ship, centuries in the past; he appears as a ghost in the present-day story. (Thanks to ND) *''Shooter'' (2007) [Michael Sandor]: Commits suicide by shooting himself under the chin. (Thanks to ND) *''Quarantine'' (2008) [Yuri Ivanov]: Dies (off-screen) of the rabies-like virus, after being bitten on the throat by Craig Susser.'' (See also Carlos Lasarte in the 2007 version.) (Thanks to Cody)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) [Mykew Gregorovitch]: Killed with the Avada Kedavra curse by Ralph Fiennes; shown in a vision that Daniel Radcliffe sees. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Taken 2'' (2012) [Murad Hoxha]: Impaled through the back of the head on a set of cone scales/iron hooks by Liam Neeson. *''The Legend of Hercules'' (2014) [Chiron]: Killed by Liam Garrigan, acting on Scott Adkins' orders. TV Deaths *''Surface: Episode 6 ''(2005) [Dr. Aleksander Cirko]: Hit by a car driven by an assassin; he later dies (off-screen) in the hospital. (Thanks to ND) *''24: Day 6: 9:00 PM - 10:00 PM (2007) ''[Dmitri Gredenko]: Dies of shock/blood loss after his arm is cut off. (Thanks to Dane) Notable Connections *Father of Lucija Serbedzija and Danilo Serbedzija (director) Gallery Radeserbedzija.jpg|Rade Serbedzija in Quarantine Strasser's death.png|Rade Serbedzija's death in Mighty Joe Young SczerbiakSuicide.png|Rade Serbedzija in Shooter Category:Actors Category:1946 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Yugoslavian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Croatian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Guy Ritchie Movies Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:Actors who died in Olivier Megaton Movies Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Death scenes by accidental head trauma Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Disney Stars Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:King Kong cast members Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Death scenes by arm removal Category:Actors who died in Ron Underwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Phillip Noyce Movies Category:Actors who died in Brett Ratner Movies Category:Hercules cast members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:American actors and actresses Category:Serbian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Serbian-American actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:The Blacklist Cast Members